Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Sora Logan
Summary: Emma Woods est un ange envoyé sur terre pour venir en aide à une âme en peine. Mais, lorsqu'elle apprend que l'âme en question n'est autre que le prétentieux et arrogant Drago Malefoy, elle s'indigne. Elle n'est pas Mère Teresa, défenderesse des causes perdues! Mais, et s'il y avait une chance pour que son protégé ne soit pas si perdu que ça...


Salut les gens

Eh bah voilà, c'est ma toute première histoire… Alors, s'il y a des incohérences ou des trucs vraiment merdiques, dites-le moi, et j'essaierai d'y remédier )

En espérant que vous apprécierez quand même un peu ma fic :)

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à la grande sage que nous vénérons tous, j'ai nommé : J.K. Rowling !

Sauf, bien sûr, ceux sortis directement de mon esprit, que vous reconnaîtrez.

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 :

Emmanuelle Woods arriva sur la voie 9 ¾ environ deux minutes avant que le train ne démarre. Elle poussa un énorme soupir d'agacement et se mit à slalomer à travers la foule. Elle parvint à jeter sa valise et sauter dans un wagon de justesse et, une fraction de millième de seconde plus tard, le Poudlard Express se mit en marche. La jeune fille s'appuya un instant contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

Emma jeta un œil noir en direction du ciel. Elle les imaginait tous réunis pour l'observer, écroulés de rire, après sa petite course. Elle savait très bien que c'était juste pour l'embêter qu'ils l'avaient obligée à prendre le Poudlard Express et non se rendre directement là-bas. Et de façon visible, en plus. Si elle avait porté son anneau d'invisibilité, non seulement elle aurait pu traverser la foule comme si le quai avait été désert, mais en plus elle n'aurait pas été dérangée pour monter dans le train si celui-ci avait déjà été en marche. Si elle avait été invisible, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée écroulée sur le sol à cause d'un petit sprint de 20 mètres.

L'adolescente prit son anneau d'invisibilité, suspendu à une chaînette autour de son cou, entre ses doigts. Elle joua un petit moment avec, hésitant à le mettre. Puis elle renonça et le lâcha. Si elle l'avait mis, les autres anges, en haut, ne l'auraient pas lâchée. C'était le seul moyen que les anges restés au Paradis avaient pour communiquer avec ceux qui étaient en mission sur Terre. Ainsi, ils étaient sûrement entrain de se moquer d'elle, mais, au moins, ils ne la dérangeaient pas.

De plus, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle pouvait faire les choses comme une véritable humaine. Après tout, elle l'avait été. Un peu plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant…

Ayant retrouvé son souffle, Emma se releva. Elle commença à chercher un compartiment vide pour pouvoir s'asseoir et lire tranquillement le dossier de sa mission, rangé tout au fond de sa valise, mais ce train avait l'air d'avoir été conçu en fonction du nombre d'élèves de l'école. Il y avait du monde partout. La jeune fille nota, cependant, que la plupart des élèves – pour ne pas dire tous – portaient leur uniforme. Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre le sien et adressa mentalement un bras d'honneur à tous ceux qui l'observaient de là-haut. Elle continua pendant trois wagons, puis revint sur ses pas.

Arrivée à l'avant-dernier wagon, elle vit du coin de l'œil un garçon blond marcher droit sur elle. Elle continua son chemin, songeant que de toute façon, elle allait lui passer à travers. Avant de se rappeler que non. Trop tard, malheureusement. Elle percuta le garçon de plein fouet, bascula en arrière et se retrouva à terre. Le blond, lui, avait à peine reculé d'un pas et se massait le torse.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! cracha-t-il.

Emma le regarda en haussant les sourcils, abasourdie.

- Euh…excuse-moi, mais je crois que c'était toi qui me fonçais dessus.

- Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi ! Je t'ai très bien vue me regarder puis détourner les yeux !

- Eh bien justement, môssieur je-suis-supérieur-aux-autres ! Tu m'as vue, tu aurais donc pu te décaler toi-même !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de me décaler quand quelqu'un m'arrive contre ! Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Tu pourrais très bien être la Reine en personne que je te parlerais de la même manière !

Elle remarqua qu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation de la Reine, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'empara de sa baguette.

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Et ne crois pas que, parce que tu es une fille, je serais plus clément.

La jeune fille sortit également sa baguette, qu'elle avait rangée dans sa botte droite – ses Louboutin noires, à talons, ramenées lors de sa dernière mission à Paris, un des plus beaux modèle de sa collection, petite touche personnelle à son uniforme – bien que, n'ayant pas lu son dossier, elle ne sût pas trop comment s'en servir.

Le blond leva le bras qui tenait la baguette et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer une formule, mais une voix derrière lui l'interrompit :

- Arrête, Drago, tu vas pas t'en prendre à une nouvelle, maintenant !

Un garçon à la peau bronzée se tenait au milieu du couloir, bientôt rejoint par trois garçons et une fille aux cheveux noirs noués en queue-de-cheval.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais, répliqua le blond, auquel l'esprit extrêmement perspicace d'Emma avait associé le prénom « Drago ».

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, Blaise, le soutint le plus joufflu des trois garçons.

- Et d'abord, qui te dit qu'elle est nouvelle ? ajouta le premier.

Un grand brun se détacha du groupe de quatre pour se poser à côté du métisse qui avait défendu Emma – Blaise, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'on s'en souviendrait, si on l'avait déjà vue.

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait bien ou mal prendre son affirmation. Elle décida de ne pas la prendre du tout.

- Ok, peut-être bien qu'elle est nouvelle, admit Drago. Mais elle a la tête de quelqu'un qui va finir à Gryffondor et entrer dans la clique de Potter, alors autant qu'elle s'habitue tout de suite à ce qui va l'attendre ici !

Emma voulut ouvrir la bouche pour leur faire remarquer qu'elle était toujours présente, mais une voix, venant de derrière elle, cette fois, l'en empêcha :

- Eh bien, Malefoy, tu es devenu lâche au point de t'en prendre aux nouvelles, maintenant ?

Le blond eut un rictus méprisant.

- Tiens, tiens, quand on parle du loup… Et toi, Potter, tu n'as à nouveau pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les héros, tout ça pour te faire bien voir de la jolie fille. Mais dis-moi, qu'en pense la rouquine ?

- Je ne joue pas les héros, répondit le garçon derrière Emma. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je revenais des toilettes, quand je vous ai vus, et je n'allais pas laisser une fouine dans ton genre déranger cette fille encore longtemps.

Drago Malefoy plissa les yeux, puis tourna les talons vers ses amis.

- Venez, on y va. Je n'arrive plus à respirer dans cette atmosphère polluée.

Il partit d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée à Emma et au garçon, suivit par sa petite équipe. Malgré la distance, Emma l'entendit s'adresser au brun :

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle rejoindrait Saint Potter !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, puis se retourna vers son « sauveur ».

- Je te remercie, euh…

- Harry, se présenta-t-il en souriant. Harry Potter.

- Enchantée, Harry Potter, moi c'est Emma Woods. Emmanuelle Woods, pour être exacte, mais plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça depuis…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement. Elle avait failli dire « depuis ma mort ».

- Depuis bien longtemps, termina-t-elle. Et de toute façon, je préfère Emma.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, pourtant déjà bien assez ébouriffés comme ça.

- Tu veux peut-être venir t'asseoir avec nous, proposa-t-il. Il reste de la place dans notre compartiment.

La jeune fille accepta joyeusement, puis le suivit à travers les couloirs.

Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Après tout, tout le monde la connaissait. Elle songea alors que c'était pour lui qu'elle était envoyée en mission.

Emma exécuta mentalement une petite danse de la victoire. Habituellement, lorsqu'un ange se rendait sur Terre de façon visible, il lui fallait, généralement, un jour ou deux pour entrer en contact avec son protégé. Et là, en même pas vingt minutes, elle avait non seulement rencontré la personne dont elle devait s'occuper, mais elle avait également sympathisé avec lui ! Lors de son retour au Paradis, ce qui, vu son talent, devrait arriver très rapidement, il faudrait qu'elle songe à demander à l'archange d'être promue. Ou être déclarée Ange Gardien du Mois. Ça, ce serait cool. Elle pensait avec envie au nombre de garçons que ce titre ferait tomber à ses pieds, quand Harry s'arrêta devant un compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte et entra en lançant un « J'ai ramené de la compagnie ! ». Emma lui emboîta le pas, en adressant un petit sourire aux cinq paires d'yeux qui s'étaient tournées vers elle et la fixaient avec étonnement.

- Les amis, reprit Harry d'une voix enjouée, je vous présente Emmanuelle-qui-préfère-Emma Woods. Emma, voici Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny. Mais viens, assieds-toi.

Avant de s'exécuter, la jeune fille voulut mettre sa valise dans le filet adéquat Seulement, pas encore tout à fait habituée à sa nouvelle condition d'humaine et la diminution de force qu'elle impliquait, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté au moment même où retentit un énorme « CRAC ».

- Oh, Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? s'écria la fille au cheveux bouclés – Hermione – en posant les deux mains sur sa bouche. C'était ta cheville ?

Emma posa son regard au niveau de ses jambes et, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, se mit à hurler.

- OK, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une spécialiste en guérison de fracture, la rassura Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Ça va juste faire un petit peu mal pendant une demi-seconde…

C'est pas ma cheville, gémit-elle. Regarde mes bottes !

Elle ramena sa cheville droite au niveau de sa cuisse gauche, exposant ainsi son talon qui pendouillait, menaçant de tomber au premier coup de vent. Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas ses bottes chéries ! Elle adressa mentalement toutes les pires injures qu'elle connaissait aux anges qui, elle le savait, ne perdaient pas une miette de toute la scène. C'était de leur faute, si elle en était là. Quand elle rentrerait, en plus d'être nommée ange gardien du mois, elle les enverrait tous à Paris lui racheter une nouvelle paire. Et même une deuxième, pour les intérêts.

En comprenant ce qui faisait tant dramatiser Emma, le rouquin, Ron, explosa de rire. La jeune fille pensa à l'étrangler. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta de rire et porta les mains à sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était réellement entrain de s'étouffer, Emma le libéra.

Il lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et soupçonneux, tout en se massant le cou. Elle tenta de prendre un air interrogatif, mais elle savait que c'était inutile Ron avait déjà compris que c'était elle qui avait provoqué son quasi-étranglement. Emma s'en voulait d'avoir commis une faute pareille, mais au fond, elle jubilait. Elle avait beau être humaine, ses pouvoirs angéliques étaient restés !

- Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît, ordonna soudain Hermione.

Emma s'immobilisa et, par réflexe, ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Hermione prononcer un truc incompréhensible, puis sentit une légère secousse au niveau de son pied. Elle osa alors jeter un coup d'œil. Le talon était à nouveau en place, et la botte comme neuve ! Elle se leva, fit deux pas, s'appuya sur ses talons, constata qu'ils ne cédaient pas, et se jeta sur la fille aux cheveux bouclés pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait décidé que cette fille était sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Lâche-moi ! rit Hermione. Tu m'écrases, là !

Emma s'écarta, sans cesser de sourire, puis, notant que Lila ou Luna, elle ne se rappelait plus très bien, et Neville, sur la banquette en face, s'étaient légèrement décalés afin de lui faire de la place, elle s'assit et adressa un dernier sourire de remerciement à Harry, cette fois, qui, entre-temps, avait hissé sa valise dans le filet à bagages.

- Alors ? demanda la rousse, qui, si la mémoire d'Emma n'était pas défaillante, s'appelait Ginny. Est-ce que vous vous êtes tombés dessus par hasard, ou toi, Emma, tu l'as vu passer et, connaissant sa célébrité, tu lui as couru après pendant trois wagons ?

Décelant un ton amer dans la voix de la rouquine, Emma tourna les yeux dans sa direction…avant de se remettre dare-dare à fixer le sol. Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs. Si Emma n'avait pas déjà été morte et que les regards avaient pu tuer, en ce moment-même, elle se roulerait par terre, en train de dépérir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Ginny… la reprit Hermione d'une voix douce.

C'était officiel, Emma vénérait cette fille.

- Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout ! se défendit son amie.

Du coin de l'œil, l'ange vit Harry tenter de mettre son bras autour des épaules de sa douce, sans se prendre de poing dans la face.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, la rassura-t-il, Emma était presque entrain de se battre en duel avec les Serpentards, quand je l'ai vue.

- Tu as donc déjà fait la connaissance de Malefoy et ses fidèles serviteurs, dit Ron.

- Si tu veux parler du paon blond en rut et de son armée de gorilles en folie, oui, je les ai rencontrés, confirma Emma.

- Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de te mettre en garde contre eux, en conclut Neville.

Emma lui sourit. Il rougit.

Ce genre de réaction allait se produire souvent, durant sa mission. Quand un ange prend forme humaine, même s'il n'est pas forcément d'une beauté exceptionnelle, pour les autres humains, il ou elle dégage quelque chose de spécial, qu'ils mettent sur le compte d'une apparence physique plutôt jolie.

- Et tu viens d'où ? demanda Harry, la sortant de ses pensées.

- D'Amérique, répondit-elle, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Elle venait réellement d'Amérique. Pas l'Amérique de ce siècle-là, tout simplement.

C'est drôle, tu n'en as vraiment pas l'accent, nota Ron, toujours suspicieux à l'égard d'Emma.

C'est vrai que, lorsqu'un ange descend sur Terre de façon visible, il parle la langue de l'endroit où il se trouve comme s'il l'avait pratiquée toute sa vie. Tout en étant dixmillilingue avec toutes les langues qui existent.

- Je suis arrivée début Juillet, raconta Emma. J'ai toujours appris les langues très facilement, j'ai donc perdu mon accent en écoutant les gens parler.

Le rouquin n'avait pas l'air convaincu de cette explication, mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre ? interrogea Hermione, cette fois.

- Le travail de mon père.

- Oh ! Et dans quoi travaille-t-il ?

_Merde ! _

_- _Euh… En fait, il est photographe, et il est parti faire un tour du monde avec ma mère, donc, ils m'ont envoyée chez mes cousins.

- Est-ce que tes parents sont aussi des sorciers ? Ou sont-ils moldus ?

Ou sont-ils _quoi _?

- Ils sont tous les deux sorciers…

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Mais, c'était quoi cet interrogatoire ? Ils étaient de la police, ou quoi ?

- J'avais un frère, mais il est mort. Et vous ? enchaîna-t-elle avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose une autre question à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas répondre, ce qui lui ferait griller sa couverture avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de savoir en quoi consistait sa mission, ce qui voudrait dire _sayonara_ le titre d'Ange Gardien du Mois. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

- Si seulement non, siffla Ginny en fusillant Ron regard.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, sœurette, ironisa ce dernier.

- Ajoutes-y cinq frères, et tu as la famille Weasley au grand complet, précisa Harry à l'intention d'Emma.

Elle sourit, songeant que leurs repas de famille ne devaient pas être de tout repos.

Sentant un regard pesant sur elle, Emma leva la tête et aperçu Hermione la fixant, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère est mort, et tu nous dis ça comme si tu nous racontais que ton équipe de Quidditch favorite a perdu son dernier match ?

Ayant eu plusieurs décennies pour s'habituer à l'idée du décès de son frère, et n'étant elle-même pas dans un meilleur état, Emma fut plus interpellée par la fin de la phrase de la brune. Mais, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait demander ce qu'était du Quivitch… non, du _Quidditch_, sans que ça fasse louche. Aussi, elle se justifia :

- C'est qu'il est mort quand j'étais encore petite, je ne l'ai donc pas vraiment connu.

En levant les yeux, Emma croisa le regard d'Harry. Un regard plein de compassion et compréhension. Il savait ce que c'était ne pas connaître une personne chère. Il le savait mieux qu'Emma. Ou plutôt, il le savait, _contrairement _à Emma. Elle lisait également dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne enfin. Ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise sur le fait d'avoir menti. Elle détacha son regard de celui d'Harry pour le poser sur le paysage extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps, déjà.

- J'aime bien ce moment du voyage, déclara Luna d'un ton rêveur, le front appuyé contre la vitre du compartiment. Ça veut dire qu'on est bientôt arrivés.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, cette année, Luna, répondit Harry, la mine sombre.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'indigna Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est mort que la vie à Poudlard va être moins bien. Il aurait voulu qu'on s'amuse comme avant. Et de plus, le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un de très bien, et elle saura…

- En parlant d'elle, tu devais pas aller la rejoindre dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef avant la fin du voyage ? la coupa Ron d'une voix lasse.

Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main en jurant. Puis elle se leva en reprochant à Ron de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant.

- Une préfète-en-chef est censée se rappeler d'elle-même ses rendez-vous avec la directrice, répliqua le rouquin.

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et quitta le compartiment précipitamment.

- C'est bizarre, déclara Harry, l'air préoccupé. C'est la première fois qu'un truc du genre lui arrive… On doit s'inquiéter ?

- Nan, répondit Ron. Si tu veux mon avis, elle s'est trouvé un chéri pendant ses vacances en France, et ça la trouble complètement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.

- Tu les imagines, hoqueta Ron, tous les deux en train de lire côte à côte ?

Harry s'étrangla et poussa une sorte de miaulement.

- Chérie, t'en es à quelle page ? La 758 et toi, mon amour ? La 417… je suis pas très avancé, je viens de le commencer !

- Vous êtes affreux ! s'exclama Ginny, ne pouvant toutefois retenir son rire, à l'instar de tout le wagon.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, les blagues fusèrent. La tension présente suite à l'arrivée d'Emma dans le compartiment s'était totalement envolée. Les autres la faisaient participer à leur conversation en lui racontant des anecdotes sur Hermione, comme, par exemple, quand elle sortait avec la star de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch, Viktor Krum.

Même si Emma ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était le Quidditch, les mots « star de l'équipe » suffisaient à confirmer le respect éternel qu'elle vouerait désormais à Hermione Branger... non Granger... Oui, c'est ça. Hermione Granger.

Le train arriva à la gare d'un petit village, Pré-au-Lard, d'après Harry. Le château se trouvait juste à côté. Ils devaient s'y rendre en diligence.

- Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient du train. Tu es nouvelle, tu vas devoir y aller en barque avec Hagrid et les premières années !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que chaque maison à sa table, et vu que tu n'en as pas encore, tu ne peux pas aller t'asseoir tout de suite. Les premières années et les nouveaux, comme toi, doivent d'abord attendre que tout le monde se soit installé puis entrent dans la salle à leur tour afin d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

- Mais je sais déjà où je veux aller, je veux être avec vous ! Donc y a pas de problème !

Ron ricana.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que ça se passe ? Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons ! C'est le Choixpeau.

- Le Choixpeau ?

- Un chapeau qui parle qu'on met sur ta tête et qui détermine dans quelle maison tu dois aller.

- Mais, et si je ne suis pas avec vous ?

Ron haussa les épaules pendant que Harry la rassurait :

- Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être amis, tu sais ? Luna est à Serdaigle et nous nous voyons tous les jours ! Et en plus, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour toi pour t'en refaire d'autres dans ta maison...

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je dois être avec vous. Il le _faut_.

Si elle n'était pas dans la même maison que lui, lui venir en aide d'une quelconque manière serait beaucoup plus compliqué, lui prendrait plus de temps, et, par conséquent, lui fermerait définitivement l'accès au titre d'Ange Gardien du Mois.

Il la prit par les épaules, dans un geste se voulant rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Écoute, si vraiment tu as envie d'aller à Gryffondor, demande au Choixpeau. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et ça a marché.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, puis lui lâcha les épaules, sentant le regard noir de Ginny, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, près des diligences.

- D'accord, se résigna Emma. Vers qui je dois aller, déjà ?

- Hagrid, répondit Harry. C'est lui, là-bas, ajouta-t-il en désignant un homme de grande taille dans la foule.

Un homme de très grande taille.

- Mais, c'est un géant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Un demi, corrigea Ron en se curant l'ongle. Mais, ne t'en fais pas. Il a plus peur des mouches que les mouches de lui.

Emma était impressionnée. Bien qu'elle fût elle-même une créature surnaturelle, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'autres, ni des géants, ni des vampires, ni des sirènes, ni des licornes (elle avait toujours rêvé de voir ces dernières.)

Après avoir dit au-revoir aux autres, la jeune fille fendit la foule pour se rendre vers Hagrid.

- Tu parais bien trop âgée pour être une élève de première année ! déclara ce dernier en la dévisageant de haut en bas lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Mais, bien sûr ! se récria-t-il soudain en se frappant le front de la main. Tu es la nouvelle de septième année ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a averti de ta venue. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je me présente : Rubeus Hagrid.

- Euh, bonsoir... Emma, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Pour la rhétorique, elle repasserait.

Hagrid serra la main qu'elle lui présentait et la secoua vivement, manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule, puis il s'éloigna pour aller souhaiter la bienvenue à d'autres nouveaux élèves.

Une femme au visage strict les attendait devant la grande salle. Elle était d'un âge assez avancé et tout en elle inspirait le respect. Mais pas un respect craintif. Un respect admiratif.

Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, puis parcourut la petite foule d'élèves apeurés des yeux. Même si son visage était sévère, son regard, lui, était bienveillant.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma, elle eut un petit sourire. Emma sut qu'elle savait qui elle était réellement. Cependant, le professeur McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire et tourna les talons, les priant de la suivre et ouvrit les deux lourdes portes se trouvant derrière elle.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétraient était immense. Elle contenait quatre grandes tables remplies d'élèves plus une autre au fond pour les professeurs.

En voyant tout ces yeux fixés sur elle, Emma se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être Adriana Karembeu, niveau taille, mais elle dépassait quand même largement la plupart des premières années, surtout avec ses talons hauts. Elle tentait de rester aux côté de Hagrid, qui fermait la marche, pour avoir l'air moins grande.

Au fond de la salle, devant la table des professeurs se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau air l'air miteux.

Chapeau qui, soudain, prit la parole.

Il se lança dans un long discours qu'Emma n'écouta pas. Elle détestait écouter les gens – ou les choses, en l'occurrence – parler pendant des heures. Lors des réunions d'anges, elle se mettait toujours au fond de la salle avec son amie Stella, et elles passaient le temps comme elles pouvaient.

Qui sait, peut-être que le titre d'Ange Gardien du Mois la dispenserait de réunions, à l'avenir.

Elle fut la première a être appelée pour passer sous le chapeau – pardon, le Choixpeau.

- Un coeur pur, déclara celui-ci, à peine posé sur la tête d'Emma. Bien trop pur pour être de notre monde. Nous avons affaire à un Être de Lumière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chut ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Mais, voyant que personne n'avait bougé et que tous la fixaient encore attentivement, attendant le verdict final, elle conclut qu'elle seule pouvait entendre les paroles du chapeau – _Choixpeau..._

- Je veux aller à Gryffondor, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Gryffondor, répéta le Choixpeau, pensif. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon choix. Ton aide pourrait être bien plus utile dans une maison comme Serpentard.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des verts et argent et aperçu Drago Malefoy, l'air arrogant, entouré de sa bande de débiles. C'était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve dans leur maison.

- Non, Gryffondor, c'est bien, affirma-t-elle.

- Certes. J'ai rencontré le même cas, il y a quelques années de cela.

Emma sentit le regard du Choipeaux se diriger vers Harry Potter à la table des rouge et or. Elle le suivit et vit Harry et Hermione lui adresser des sourires encourageants.

- Es-tu vraiment sûre de ta décision, Emmanuelle Woods ? interrogea le Choixpeau. N'oublie pas que les choses sont parfois différentes de ce qu'elles ont l'air. Ne te précipite pas.

Le jeune ange prit une seconde de réflexion. Puis, elle fut convaincue. Sa mission traitait d'Harry Potter. Elle en était persuadée. Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi... GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit l'annonce du Choixpeau. Emma courut rejoindre sa maison, elle s'assit entre Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient décalés pour lui faire de la place.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy lui jeta un regard moqueur. Elle l'ignora, préférant faire connaissance avec les siens.

Plus tard, après le banquet, lorsque toutes les filles de son dortoir se furent endormies, Emma se releva et prit finalement le dossier de sa mission dans sa valise. Elle l'ouvrit et, sur la première page, en grosses lettres, elle lut :

Drago Lucius Malefoy

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous bisous

Sora Logan

14


End file.
